


Taboo

by Shadowanon (aceisme)



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceisme/pseuds/Shadowanon
Summary: Nagisa is being called by Irina to stay at the end of every lesson for "training" which progressively gets more intense as it goes on
Relationships: Irina Jelavić & Shiota Nagisa, Irina Jelavić/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Information

Today was a standard day for class E with the last lesson of the day being English. Bitch-Sensei enforces her usual punishment but no one in the class is brought to the front as the class is learning quite quick and well. Class is dismissed by a bell and everyone stands up packing up "Nagisa, stay behind please" Bitch-Sensei says, Nagisa is confused as he thinks he's doing ok in class. 

Everyone leaves except Nagisa and Bitch-Sensei with Nagisa standing by her desk "yes sensei?" Nagisa asks "I wanted to know if you have any more notes on Koro-Sensei that you haven told me?" she says with a smirk, Nagisa leans back a small bit "Miss Jelavic I've already told you everything I have" he states "come on Nagisa, its been a while and I know your smart and you would keep the best stuff to yourself" Bitch-Sensei says leaning over the table to get closer to Nagisa "please Nagisa" Irina says licking her lips. Nagisa wasn't shocked by her actions as this wasn't the first time it happened, with that said Nagisa was slightly taken by her actions and how she looks but stood strong "Miss Jelavic, I swear that I've told you everything I know!" He stated with determination. Irina pulls him in by the back of his head in for a french kiss, Nagisa is suddenly shocked by Irina's actions.

10 hit points

Irina kept her eyes open and stared into Nagisa's eyes, she was determined to hear what she wanted to hear.

Nagisa grabbed Irina's jacket and to try and push her away but he was enjoying it in a strange way, to say Irina was attractive to him would be an understatement but he had to professional at this moment.

20 hit points

Nagisa loosened his grip on Bitch-Sensei but still kept his hands on her, he knew this wouldn't end well for him if he said nothing so he tried to quickly think of something to say about Koro-Senesi whether it was real or not, in his moment of bliss and stress Nagisa was quickly forgetting to breathe.

Bitch-Sensei thought it would come to this as in the past Nagisa did keep things from her and her plan of smothering him in her large breast didn't work as well as she thought, she was surprised that his hands were still on her, most men she did this too would start to go limp already and Nagisa was no exception to that rule when they first met.

30 hit points

Nagisa closed his eyes as the life in his body was thrown away for joy from the situation, he came up with an answer so the bitch would be somewhat happy after this, Koro-Sensei shed his skin and when he does hes completely vulnerable, he couldn't remember if that was true or not he just had to keep it in mind.

Irina saw Nagisa's eyes close so she knew he was nearly done but his arms were still supporting him up by her desk, she didn't normally enjoy doing this technique and just saw it as business but felt a little something from this, but didn't know why.

40 hit points

Nagisa starts to fall landing his face right in between Bitch-Sensei's large chest, his head is rolled over to the right by Irina "Koro-Sensei shed his skin and when he does he's completely vulnerable" he says trying to take in as much air as physically possible and blushing. "Good boy" she says seductively, not letting go of him she's impressed at how long he lasted, she looked down seeing him with his cheeks all red, she thought he was quite cute.

Nagisa takes a huge gasp of air through his mouth as he stands up before noticing miss Jelavic standing in front of him, he expects the worse from the hitwoman thinking what he said was a lie. Irina steps closer to him her high heals making a noticeable sound on the wooden floorboards, Nagisa leans back as she comes closer, Irina leans over Nagisa a small bit "thank you Nagisa" she says and gives him a light kiss on the mouth "I'll see you tomorrow" she says while leaving the door winking at him. Nagisa was surprised by almost everything that happened especially the last part, why did miss Jelavic stay behind to see him come to when she didn't do that before, why did she give him that kiss at the end. Nagisa looks at the time and realises he hasn't been here that long, he checks his phone to see a message from Karma that he had to start going home without him so Nagisa would be walking home alone, he didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.


	2. interest

Irina had her eyes on Nagisa throughout the entire lesson, the boy had become a big interest to her after yesterday. She was impressed by how resilient he is especially for his age, only 16 and how he dresses looking more feminine then most of the girls. As the bell rang and the class started to leave Nagisa stayed at his desk writing in his notebook, as he gets up to leave Bitch-Sensei grabs him by the arm and pulls him for a kiss.

Nagisa is so confused he does nothing and let Irina have her way with him.

Irina wanted to see how long he could last, she had it on her mind all day, she was hoping that Nagisa would have got something wrong during the lesson so she could "punish" him.

10 hit points 

Irina was in the moment, while this was because she wanted to see how long Nagisa would last she started to enjoy it more then she thought.

Nagisa didn't know what to think, he was just attacked but he couldn't say he wasn't enjoying it. If she wanted something from him he didn't have anything.

20 hit points

Irina is enjoying this a bit too much. she sees Nagisa's arms start to fall, she closes her eyes with bliss on her mind as well as impending victory.

Nagisa was starting to lose with his arms going limp and blood rushing to his cheeks,he saw Irina close her eyes which surprised him more then the attack.

30 hit points

Nagisa knew it would be long till he was done, but he could take Irina caring more about this kiss as something of a victory.

Irina could feel that Nagisa was going down soon, it seemed that she was wrong about Nagisa and he hadn't got better, it was a shame that it had to end soon.

40 hit points

Irina lets Nagisa go with a smile in her face, as she opens her eyes she is surprised to see Nagisa is still standing. Most men would fall flat on the ground, she was nice enough to Nagisa to let him fall into her breast. As Nagisa came back to her senses he see Miss Jelavic standing over him with a happy expression "amazing work Nagisa, your really impressing me" she says with blush still in her cheeks. Irina puts a finger over Nagisa's lips and slowly moves it down to his chest and gives him a passionate kiss. Nagisa is speechless, Irina walks out the room slowly with Nagisa following her every move, Irina blows him a kiss just before leaving the room. Nagisa doesn't move for a minute before needing to go to the bathroom. As Nagisa washes up he can still smell Miss Jelavic's perfume and sees some of her lipstick on his lips.


	3. Revenge

Nagisa kept expecting Irina to strike at him sometime today whatever it was for, he was on edge all day especially during English class. Irina did seem to focus on Nagisa for a lot of the day with her always asking him first every time but Nagisa answered correctly to all the questions, Miss Jelavic didn't seem annoyed that she couldn't have her way. As the bell rang Nagisa starts to walk to the door rather slowly being the last person out the door, he looked back and saw Miss Jelavic writing something down with a smile on her face, Nagisa decided to strike. Irina hears something and turns her chair to see what it is, Nagisa strikes her lips like a snake attacking its prey.

Irina is shocked, it had been a long time since she had her own move used on her and she didn't think the innocent looking Nagisa would do this.

Nagisa was in control, he looked into Irina's eyes seeing that she wasn't expecting what he done, "I guess she's teaching me well" he thought to himself.

10 hit points

The shock Irina had went to enjoyment as she started to feel bliss from the situation, it feel nice for her not to have to take the first move as she had to do with almost all of her targets and some of her partners. she was more then impressed that all this came from someone she taught.

Nagisa grabs Irina by the waist and the back of the head leaning in coming closer to her, Nagisa first thought he was in over his head but seemed to be doing better then he thought he would especially against a woman like his Sensei.

20 hit points

Irina eyes close without even thinking about it, everything about the situation made her weaker then usual enjoying the moment staring to blush.

Nagisa sees Irina close her eyes, he takes that as a victory and continues his attack on his teacher, their tongues swirl in each others mouths clashing again and again.

30 hit points

Irina is starting to fall back but is far from passing out, she could only think how good this felt as they continue to fight with their tongues, she felt Nagisa's hand in her hair with him pulling it slightly, she like how he balanced being rough and loving.

Nagisa closed his eyes knowing it wouldn't be long till he gave up, he knew going in he wasn't going to be as effective at it as Miss Jelavic but this was at least a good way to get some practice in, his face started to go red as he separated from Irina

35 hit points

Irina opens her eyes and leans forward amazed at how Nagisa controlled the situation, she sees Nagisa grabbing his bag about to leave, Nagisa looks at Irina who looks impressed "you should at least say bye to your lady Nagisa" she says seductively which Nagisa sees as something of a joke, especially coming from her who literally murdered her lovers in cold blood "but I must say you are better then most" she says before blowing a kiss at Nagisa which he catches and walks out.


	4. lesson in love

its valentines day, Irina has an appropriate lesson planned. The class all sit at their desks not quieting down. Irina slammed her hands down on the desk "alright, I'm gonna teach you one of the most useful English phrases" she turned around and wrote three things on the chalkboard. "Nagisa" she says without even thinking or turning around shocking the boy "say what's on the board" Irina says with a smile on her face getting slowly closer to him. Nagisa looked at he board "I rove you" his native Japanese tongue pronounces, Bitch-Sensei is now by his desk and leans in for a quick kiss.

5 hit points

After pulling away from him slightly she looks him in the eye "remember what we learned about L and R's" she says softly that only the two of them and the few around them could really hear. Nagisa looks at the board then turns his head to look at Irina "I love you" he says going slightly red "good, now finish it off" Bitch-Sensei says happily. Nagisa looks up at first not sure what she means, Irina winks at Nagisa and he thinks he now gets what she means "I love you Miss Vitch" he says looking up at the foreign beauty, Bitch-Sensei leans back in for another quick kiss, Nagisa starts falling back in his chair slightly going even more red.

10 hit points

"Try again" she says close to him. Nagisa didn't break his gaze from his teacher "I love you Irina" he says to her "ahh" Irina says before leaning in to give Nagisa his reward. The two shared a passionate kiss, Irina didn't take much joy from the ones she gave the other students but this was different, maybe it was because of the situation, maybe it was because of the previous times the twos lips met but Irina was into this kiss more then any she gave recently. Nagisa was surprised she wasn't going for her "kiss of death", she wasn't using her tongue at all which was rare for Bitch-Sensei, he was enjoying the moment as much as Irina not caring about what was around the two of them. Karasuma passes by the classroom and sees the two being closer then usual, he knew that Irina did this to her students and Nagisa most likely had some information on Koro-Sensei that she wanted so he passed by not thinking much of it. Nagisa put his arms around Irina's back as she put her hands around his head.

Irina and Nagisa start to separate from each other, Nagisa's arm go back with him. Just before they fully separate Nagisa's hands goes over Bitch-Sensei's tits Nagisa's eyes jolt open, Irina's eyes open at halves. Nagisa thinks he's as good as dead for doing that. Irina looks at Nagisa and smiles "Nagisa stand behind my desk" Irina says. Nagisa is a little confused but obliges his teachers demand. Nagisa stands behind the desk with the chalk board behind him, Bitch-Sensei walks to the other side of the desk with her students behind her. Irina unbuttons her jacket and the top two buttons of her dress shirt. Bitch-Sensei walks to Nagisa's side of the desk, Nagisa takes a step back to make room for the two of them. Irina pulls down her dress shirt to let her tits bounce out, Nagisa's face almost turns completely red. Irina makes sure none of her other students see what she's doing, this was for Nagisa's eyes only. Bitch-Sensei takes Nagisa's left hand and placed it on her shoulder, she directed Nagisa's hand to push her bra strap off, her bra fell to floor and her bare breasts were right in his face. Nagisa stared at his teachers tits in awe, they are massive, he would sometimes find himself just staring at them in class and now they were in front of him, he didn't know what to do with them as he was in front of his class. Bitch-Sensei grabbed Nagisa's head and pulls him into her chest, Nagisa wasn't focused on breathing and on enjoying himself being in her boobs, he had been drawn into Bitch-Sensei's breasts before but this was different.

Irina lets go of Nagisa, she sees him red in the face and smiling from enjoyment, she smiles seeing he liked that. Nagisa snaps back to real life and was about to walk to his desk but sees Irina's bra on the floor and bends down to get it for her. Irina thinks what Nagisa is doing is cute, she takes the bra from Nagisa and motions for him to return to his desk. As Nagisa walks back to his place the faces of his classmates vary from jealous and disgusted except for Karma and Rio who are more on Nagisa's side jokingly smiling at him. Irina buttons herself up fully and turns to her class "Nagisa" she says getting his attention "you owe me" she says winking at him, at that point over half the boys in the class stand up and start to undo their belts, they stop when they realise that Bitch-Sensei, Nagisa and all the girls in the class are pointing guns at them and they all sit down.

Class comes to an end. Nagisa stands up from his desk "I think Bitch-Sensei likes you" Karma says placing his hand on Nagisa's shoulder making him jump "eh, why do you say that?" Nagisa asks "think about it, she usually knocks others out with one round but for you she wants to make it last and have several times with you" Karma explains. Nagisa thought about it, Irina seemed to be nicer to him then the other students, while it started a a way to get information she seemed to have some form of friendliness towards him. He also remembered the recent incidents after lessons to see how Nagisa has progressed in his durability against her. Maybe Karma was right, like a lot of the time. As the two left the room Nagisa looked back at his teacher, she sees him taking a peek at her and blows him a kiss quickly, Nagisa finds himself smiling at this before starting to walk home.


	5. New Experience

As the day came to an end for class E Nagisa was feeling a bit confused, he didn't see Irina at all today, not for lessons or just around the campus, with their recent routines together he felt strange that nothing happened today. As he got up to leave for home he passes the teachers office where the sliding doors are slightly open, just enough to peak an eye through, he peeps in out of curiosity to see Irina doing her makeup using a small hand mirror, Nagisa stays where he is, he wonders why she puts as much makeup on as she does as she naturally quite breath-taking. Nagisa makes sure to make as little sound as possible checking around him to see if anyone was coming. Nagisa found himself smiling watching his teacher.

As Nagisa checks all around him and sees no one, he hears the floorboards creak, Irina looks in Nagisa's direction which makes him try and hide by sticking to a nearby wall. Irina opens the door slightly and grabs Nagisa by his shirt to drag him in. His bag comes flying off his back and most of his school supplies fall out. Nagisa was being held in Irina's breasts, her leg also moves to be pressing against Nagisa's crotch but Irina doesn't notice. "Nagisa, were you spying on me?" Irina asks. Nagisa tries to nod not being given a chance to leave her breasts "I'm slightly impressed Nagisa, have you come to pay me back?" she asks letting him out of her breast for him to answer by nodding. Nagisa nods at his teacher. Irina feels something move by her leg, she looks down and her mouth opens in shock. Nagisa looks down to see his dick hard as a rock, he looks back up to see Irina looking at him. "Is no one around?" Irina asks. "there wasn't anyone around when I was there, I think everyone's outside" Nagisa says. Irina smiles, "Nagisa, Go stand by the wall" she says as she closes the sliding door. Nagisa listens to her and walks towards a wall. Irina walks up to Nagisa, she gets on her knees and starts to unbutton Nagisa's trousers, she pulls them down along with his underwear letting his cock out. Irina was surprised at the size of Nagisa's dick, it must of been at least 8 inches. Nagisa put his hands over his dick embarrassed by this. Irina takes his hands and places them against the wall. "I'm impressed Nagisa, I've seen fully grown men who don't come close to this" she says licking her lips afterwards. Nagisa feels better hearing this but still embarrassed by the situation. Irina licks the tip of Nagisa's penis causing him to wince. Irina laughs seeing this, she starts to wrap her mouth around Nagisa's dick.

Irina moves her mouth up and down Nagisa's shaft. She switched from looking at what she was doing to looking at Nagisa seeing how he was reacting. One was something she was used too, something she did on a regular basis for her now "old" job. But when she looked up at Nagisa she felt and saw something different. It was his first time and he was experiencing this earlier then most of his peers. Yet he still seemed cute as this was happening, having his eyes closed and biting his lip to stay quiet. Irina felt bad he couldn't enjoy this fully. She continues to suck Nagisa's dick feeling it hit the back of her throat. She goes at the speed she is used too going at a fast pace. "How does it feel Nagisa?". "Amazing" he struggles to say. Nagisa is enjoying it even though he's trying to suppress his pleasure ."Then why aren't you looking" Irina says looking up at him. Nagisa listens to his teacher. He starts to open his eyes and see what Irina was doing, he didn't know what to make of what was happening and how used to this Irina was. Irina looked up and saw that Nagisa seemed to be more relaxed. She re-focuses on his dick, she was surprised that he hadn't cum yet. Nagisa starts to feel his legs go week, he starts sliding down the wall but uses his hand to keep himself upright. Nagisa's dick starts to feel strange. He doesn't know how to react, his dick needs to releases this load. Irina keeps sucking Nagisa's dick at full speed, Nagisa doesn't say a word so she doesn't realise he's nearly done. Nagisa lets his load out in Irina's mouth. Irina manages to keep it all controlled and not letting it drip of the floor. Irina isn't surprised by how much Nagisa gave her. It was his first time so he would have a not. Nagisa's legs give out and he falls to the floor. He pulls his trousers up and begins to stand up slowly still feeling his legs not fully working. Irina walks close up to Nagisa "how was your first experience?" she asked. Nagisa wasn't sure how to respond to that questions. He was still in slight exhaustion from what happened and still blushing. "I can see that you like it" Irina says for him "we're far from done Nagisa. Il be seeing you privately tomorrow". Nagisa picks himself up and goes to pick everything that fell out of his bag when he was dragged in. When he gets everything together he notices that Irina has seem to have gone home. Nagisa is surprised as he imagined she would have more to do here. He starts to walk home worried about how his mom will react to him coming home late, though he is excited about what Irina said about tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Im gonna be honest i put a bit to much effort into the second bonus chapter and i wrote that before this one so that was written as if it was the first sex scene in this book which is why this one is kinda short, there will be more soon but im still thinking about somethings to put in this book)


	6. Bonus: Koro-Sensei Quest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Koro-Sensei quest episode 3 but with a different ending

Based on Koro-Sensei quest episode 3 but with a different ending

After Nagisa and Karma were thrown out of the witches tower they realise they may not be equipped for the task at hand, they discuss anything that could help them stop the witch no matter how simple it seemed. While walking through a market Karma notices a strange looking heart shaped necklace from a vendor with a lot of different looking items from what everyone else was selling. "This necklace will stop you from being charmed so easily" Nagisa and Karma look over it "you think it will work?" Nagisa asks "what other options do we have" Karma answers. The two give all the money they have to pay for the necklace, when they are given it a small book comes along with it "apparently this thing does a lot, it can stop you from being seduced and show when your in love, it can even increase how much an individual love you" Karma explains to Nagisa "how do we get it to do what we need it to do?" Nagisa asks "hmm .. if your in love the heart will glow .. ah, just resist and it should amplify your will to not fall" Karma explains. "so which one of us is doing this?" Nagisa asks feeling like he knows the answer "you would last longer then me" Karma explains "that's what I thought" Nagisa says disappointed. Before they return to the tower Nagisa hides the necklace under his clothes. "Will this work?" Karma asks "lets hope so" Nagisa says unsure what will happen.

As they enter the bottom floor a horde of there former allies are ready to charge the two of them. "I've come to offer myself to the beautiful witch" Nagisa says to them before they start charging. Nagisa and Karma are ready to try and dodge anything they do before stopping in mid-air, the boys move making a way for the two heroes. As they reach the top floor a path was made to Irina surrounded by subjects. "What is it your here for, hero?" she ask confidently "I'm here to offer myself to you, my mistress" Irina like the sound of that "a subservient subject, I like you" both Irina and Nagisa start smiling, Karma is slightly creeped out by the situation and the girls trapped in a big bird cage cant believe what their hearing "is there anything you would like, my favourite subject?" she asks seductively leaning forward to show herself more to Nagisa "one kiss is all I ask" Nagisa proposes "your request is granted." Irina leans back and puts her arms out "come to me cutie" the lady says, Nagisa begins to move closer to her, Karma moves slightly forward and the witches subjects block his path "only him" her subjects say in unison. As Nagisa continues to move closer to Irina the smiles from before haven't left their faces, as Nagisa come to the foot of her throne the gorgeous witch leans forward, she wraps her right arm around his head and leans in closer, she places her left arm on his body, quickly Irina grabs the necklace from around Nagisa's neck and throws it in the air it landing in front of the girls cage, Karma tries to move as he sees this "take one more step forward and die" the horde of boys say all together.

Irina moves closer to Nagisa's ear "shame about your plan, don't worry you'll love it her with me, and you still be my favourite subject cutie" Irina whispers in his ear, Nagisa doesn't move. Irina leans back to go in and take control and see Nagisa still smiling, the two begin kissing adding tongue action after a few seconds, Karma and the girls consider this a loss. Nagisa is surviving the witches charm well even without the necklace, both him and Irina are enjoying this though Nagisa is of two minds, while Irina is enjoying the time with her "favourite subject" Nagisa was trying to survive, enjoy the moment and move his hand closer to hers. Nagisa gets his left hand on the magic controlling his former party members and throws it on the ground. All of Irina's subjects snap out of it and realises they were pointing their weapons at a friend, they turn around to see there female companions locked in a cage and Nagisa and Irina kissing. Karma leads the team to find a way to open the cage while Nagisa and Irina are still in their bliss. The cage door eventually breaks after attacking it with spears enough and all the girls get out. While Irina and Nagisa are still in there passionate moment the heroes surround them waiting for them to be done, Irina and Nagisa eventually separate with the two of them not even paying attention to the circle around them "you win, I'll release everyone under control" Irina says with the party surprised that she said that, Nagisa still looks at her "and I'll stop killing people" the witch adds "good" Nagisa says smiling. Nagisa's teammates are confused how the two agreed on this but are happy that this should be over and all start to leave the tower with Nagisa and Karma being the last two. Nagisa is the last to leave the tower but just as he is about to walk away a heart shaped necklace falls into his hands, Nagisa looks up and see a beautiful blonde leaning out a window "you left this" she says cheerfully. Nagisa puts it on and looks at her, the heart on the necklace starts to glow. Irina blows him a kiss just before he has to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (AN: I have a few ideas for these bonus chapters some fit in the story and some dont so i may just make a separate book for them)


	7. (Bonus) Voodoo

Separate from the story

As the school day ended and class E started to leave the room, Nagisa is about to leave but is grabbed by Bitch sensei who turns him around to face her. "What do you want miss Vitch?" Nagisa asks. Irina bends down to be at eye level with Nagisa blushing as she places her right hand behind his head. "Ahh" Nagisa says as his head is forced backwards before recoiling back to position where he sees Bitch sensei smiling "why did you do that?" Nagisa shouts at his teacher "I needed your hair for a little something" she say with a alluring smile before turning around and strutting to her desk, this doesn't amuse Nagisa. "I want an answer!" Nagisa says slamming his hands on the desk, Irina sighs "if I told you you wouldn't believe me" Irina says looking down at her bag, Nagisa looks in her bag and sees something he doesn't fully recognise "what's that?" Nagisa asks pointing at what he was curious about.

Irina realises there's no point of hiding it anymore and pulls something out of her bag, it was a small doll that looked like it was had been loosely sewn together with a heart and basic face, "its a voodoo doll" she says as she taps her fingers on it, Nagisa is confused as these were not traditional in Japan "its used to physically mess with a person, you can manipulate what they do with one of these" she says, she takes some of the hair that she pulled if Nagisa and placed it on the dolls head "if i glue your hair on this little thing, I'll have a small you" she says with childish glee closing her eyes and smiling. Nagisa was freaked out to says the least not believing what his teacher was saying with Irina not really helping. "Why?" Nagisa asks "I like having these for people who interest me" she says still smiling, "I interest you?" Nagisa asks, Irina turns to face him "of course Nagisa, your my favourite student, how could you not?" she sarcastically asks before focusing on the doll in her hand again. As Irina looked at her toy Nagisa looked in her bag and saw a few with hair on them and a seemingly blank doll, Irina was focused on her doll so when he got a chance he put his hand in Bitch sensei's bag and pulls the doll with no hair out trying not to make a sound as he puts it in his pocket, Irina looks back at Nagisa who is trying to not give away he just stole from her "well I guess we should get going" Irina says before closing her bag "Irina" Nagisa says making her look up as he hadn't called her that before. Nagisa look her in the eyes getting a bit close and then "oww" Bitch sensei says as Nagisa pulls some of her Blonde hair out "now were even" Nagisa jokingly says as he starts to walk out the classroom and pocket her hair, Irina is mad at him before calming down a bit "that's not how you should treat a lady Nagisa" she says as Nagisa stops in the doorway "but I suppose I deserve it" she jokingly says as he leaves.

When Nagisa is home he takes the doll out of his pocket, the hair he puts to the side for now as he picks up a fine tip pen. He give the doll some detail as he draws his sensei's top and jacket with what he could draw of her skirt, he places a small amount of glue on the dolls head and puts Irina's hair on it as best he could with it falling to the dolls back. Nagisa is happy with what he just made, it may not be the best or most accurate interpretation of his teacher but he was happy with his little Irina, he kisses it and places it on one of the pillows of his bed. As the night went on Nagisa felt strange, early in the night he felt warm but only his body, later on his arm felt like it was being crushed and before he went to bed he felt a few fast touches on his face and lips but also like someone was playing with his dick, when all these stopped he decided to rest for the next day, he picks up his Irina doll from his pillow and holds it like a teddy bear hugging it through the night as he fell asleep. The strange feeling around his body came back and stayed for a lot longer then before.

As Nagisa got ready for school he packed his Irina doll, if she asked for it back he would be happy to oblige but he wasn't sure how she would feel that he made a little version of her. Nagisa passed by the classroom, he didn't hear anything from the classroom which was strange as usually one of the teachers was in there. Nagisa opens the door for the classroom and walks in to find absolutely nothing in there except the teacher and student desk, he was quite early but there was never this much silence. Nagisa was about to leave before realising he was struggling to move "Nagisa, I believe you have something of mine" Irina says out of Nagisa's vision. Nagisa tries moving but can only move his head to see her holding the doll she show him yesterday being gripped in her hands, it had his hair now glued on its head. Irina walked to Nagisa's bag and started looking through "hey!" Nagisa yelled but still couldn't move "your in no position to talk back to me Nagisa" she said smugly as she pulled the doll of her out of his bag. Nagisa was scared of what was going to happen next.

Irina looked at the little version on her while still gripping the Nagisa doll in her right hand, she saw the detail that Nagisa had put into it, she smiled for a second before going back to griping Nagisa "well Nagisa, I must say I'm impressed by what you made but let me ask you, why did you steal it in the first place?" she asks facing Nagisa pushing him into the wall. Nagisa was in a lot of pain from what Bitch sensei was doing so answering her quickly would be the best option "I thought it was a toy, I didn't believe what you said yesterday" he says lying through his teeth, Irina clenches the Nagisa doll even tighter and reaches to a belt under her skirt, Nagisa opens his eyes after the pain starts to wear off a small bit seeing Irina underwear as she pulls out a knife from the belt "that's not what I want to hear Nagisa" Irina says as she puts the knife close to the dolls head and starts lightly running it across its face, Nagisa feels the cold blade playing with his skin, it felt strange to say the least as he didn't mind the cold touch but did mind that it was a knife close to his face with it moving from his forehead to his cheek to in between his eyes to the other cheek. Irina shifts focus from the doll to the boy she's torturing running her fingers through the intention that the knife made on him from his forehead down in between his eyes to using both hands to run down the lines on his cheeks with the doll still in her hand ending with her fingers going across his lips "now, why don't you tell me the truth this time" she says extremely close to Nagisa's ears.

Nagisa gave in still in pain being squeezed and a knife running across his face no matter how lightly "I wanted you" Nagisa says quietly as he was lacking air, Irina's interest peaked after hearing that slightly letting go of the doll "you look amazing, I love the way you act, I wanted to have you, to hold you" he says gasping for air. Irina puts the doll down on her desk behind her and walks over to Nagisa who is still taking in breath "see, was that so hard" she said close to Nagisa's face putting the knife back in the holster on the belt, Nagisa turns towards the woman who had him against his will and sees her smiling "Nagisa, what did you do with this last night?" she asks holding herself loosely "I kissed it and hugged it as I fell asleep" he says looking her in the eye, Irina sits down in the teachers chair "I did feel that" she says before putting down the doll of her and picking up the Nagisa doll "I gave you a few kisses, tried to crush your arm when I realised you took that from me but then I calmed down and gave you a hug" she says lightly tapping the heart on the doll making Nagisa cover his chest, Nagisa looks confused at why she was doing all of this "why?" he asked, Irina looked him in the eye with the doll still in her hand loosely "its because I feel the same way about you, you make me feel a lot of things Nagisa and I wanted to work them out on this doll" Irina says starting to blush, Nagisa is amazed hearing this that this world travelled assassin who was incredibly beautiful and sexy felt this way about him, he thought it was too good to be true.

"Did you do anything else with me last night?" Nagisa asks still against the wall remembering what he felt yesterday, Irina looked at Nagisa "I tried a little idea" she says as she places her finger next to the leg of the doll "I did this. Wondering what would happen" she says as she rubs the dolls crotch, Nagisa quickly looked down at his penis and covered it which Irina saw, she walks over to him licking her lips and getting down on her knees "sensei?" Nagisa said having an idea of what she could do. Irina unbuttons Nagisa's trousers and pulls them down, his boxers along with them. Nagisa's dick whips up right in her face. Irina was amazed at Nagisa's size for his age, she grabbed his shaft and started jerking him off. Nagisa spread his legs slightly and kept to the wall for now. Irina stared at his dick while jerking him off while still holding the doll. Nagisa is unable to move, he feels strange hating how he couldn't move but getting a hand job from Irina felt great. Irina looks up at Nagisa. His eyes are closed and is struggling, she found this cute, it must be his first time which wasn't surprising. Irina kisses Nagisa's tip, he moans quickly not knowing how to react. Irina continues jerking him off, she looks at the doll in her other hand. She loosens her grip on him. Nagisa feels relief from this falling down slightly. He realises what he's doing quickly and stiffens his legs. 

Irina moves closer to Nagisa's dick. Nagisa tries to mentally prepare himself for whatever she may do, if her kiss of death was so lethal who knows what she could do. She moves even closer wrapping her mouth around his dick. Nagisa moans loudly. Irina pulls back coming away from Nagisa, she tights her grip on the doll again. Nagisa starts to moan in pain. Irina comes up to Nagisa's face "keep it down, were lucky no one is around!" She says squeezing the doll tighter. "Y... Yes sensei" Nagisa says through gritted teeth. Irina returns to Nagisa's dick taking it in her mouth. Nagisa tries to keep his voice quiet but this was hard with how good he was feeling. Irina takes most of Nagisa's dick down to her throat. She feels it taking all off her mouth up leaving little room to move her tongue around. Nagisa bites his lip trying to stay quite still unable to move. Irina starts and doesn't hesitate with it, she starts moving up and down his dick at a fast speed. Nagisa is shocked by this, he probably would have fallen back against the wall if he wasn't being restrained. Irina holds the end of his dick that doesn't fit in her mouth with her free hand holding it with just a few fingers moving it in sync with her mouth. She was waiting for him to unload in her mouth Nagisa felt his sperm building up waiting to come out. He didn't know if he should wait till Irina gave a command to let it unload. Irina keeps going at Nagisa's dick with the added help of her hand. She looks up at Nagisa who is visually in pain from what's happening, both being held by Irina and trying to keep his cum from prematurely coming out. Irina sees this and lets go of the doll slightly looking up at the boy now in less pain. Nagisa takes this as a command to let it out, he stops holding it back. He arches his body back and lets it out in Irina's mouth. Her mouth is full of Nagisa's seed with some spilling out as she cant hold it or take it in fast enough, she drops the doll not realising because of what is happening. Nagisa looks at his teacher struggling with his cum, he immediately thinks he will be punished for giving her too much. Irina swallows the last bit of his load and licks up the remaining specs on her face. She notices that his dick has some still coming out. She pounces on it licking it all up. Nagisa moans loudly, Irina didn't notice this time more focused on his dick. "Are you going to punish me?" Nagisa says. Irina looks up at him smiling "why would I do that?" she asks. "I gave you too much, isn't that a bad thing?" Irina laughs hearing this "not at all, its better if you give more if your able too. If we were having sex and wanted children that would be the best thing to happen." Irina gets a look on her face that Nagisa cant pin down.

Irina takes her skirt and panties off with the doll falling to the floor, Nagisa is brought to the floor because of this but recovers faster then before. Irina takes off her jacket and brings her shirt down letting her tits out. She lays down on the floor behind the desk. Nagisa is stunned by this. "Come closer Nagisa, I'll show you what to do" Nagisa walks forward slowly mesmerised by what he's seeing. Irina pulls open a draw of the desk and pulls a condom out. She takes it out of its sleeve and leans closer to his dick, she puts it over his dick slowly. Nagisa felt strange while she was doing this. Irina lays back down and spreads her legs open. Nagisa has some idea of what to do. He shuffles forward slightly and gets on his knees, he points his dick at Irina's pussy and inserts himself. Nagisa suppresses his pleasure through gritted teeth. Irina doesn't react much being so used to it letting out a slightly audible moan under her breath. Nagisa takes a second to ready himself as he starts thrusting slowly. He looks at what he's doing not really knowing if he's doing a good job. Irina sees what Nagisa is doing, she moves her hand to under his chin and lifts its up lightly. "Your doing great" she says, Nagisa felt better hearing this from someone with as much experience as her "buttt" she begins to say before Nagisa realises what she going to say and starts thrusting harder and faster. Irina is surprised by how Nagisa has gotten into it. She feels his dick hitting right against her walls, its like its getting bigger inside her. Nagisa hasn't felt this good in his life, he thrusts hard. Their bodies making sounds as loud as drums. Irina begins to moan and stick her tongue out without realising. "Sensei, you may want to keep quiet" Nagisa says. "Forget that, this feels great" she says trying and failing to look him in the eyes, while Irina was used to having sex for some reason this felt different. "Senesi, its gonna happen again" Nagisa says reaching his limit, "no, I'm not ready, don't cum yet" she says "keep going, I need this" she says right after. Nagisa tries to hold his load back as he continues to thrust against Irina. Irina starts to realise she about to climax. She remembers she hasn't had sex like this in years, most were for missions where they died during sex, she was nice enough to kill them when they climaxed but she never did. "Nagisa" she says loudly "I'm almost ready, lets cum together" she screams as she and Nagisa climax at the same time. They bump the desk making the Irina doll Nagisa made fall on top of the Nagisa doll.

Nagisa takes himself out of Irina. He takes the condom off trying to not spill any of his fluids. "Just put that in the bin" Irina says, "Make sure no body can see it". Nagisa put it in the bin and covers it with some scrap paper while Irina cleans herself and the floor up. When Nagisa looks up she sees Irina putting her skirt back on. He realises he should pull his trousers up. Irina walks over to Nagisa and grabs him by the chin "How was that Nagisa?" she asks sarcastically. "Amazing" he replies. "Don't tell anyone about this! Ok?" she says and Nagisa nods. Irina picks up the two dolls. She looks at the two of them for a few seconds. Nagisa picks up his bag and starts to walk to the front of school before Irina grabs his shoulder. Nagisa turns around to see her handing the Irina doll to him "I think you will have more fun with this" she says. Nagisa slowly takes the doll not believing she's doing this. "If you ever want to do something like that again just let me know" she says winking, she brings the Nagisa doll close to her mouth "you can do it like this!" she says softly in the dolls ears which Nagisa hears as if she did it to him. "And if you want to make me feel good in anyway, you know what to do. I'm sure to do it to you as well" She says as Nagisa smiles, nodding at her and leaving the room to go find his friends

Nagisa come to the front of the groups building to find Karma. "Where have you been?" Karma asks. Nagisa laughs "You wouldn't believe me" He says.


End file.
